This invention relates to the a disposable hypodermic syringe that has a protective sleeve over the needle.
Prior to the present invention, the incidence of contracting deadly diseases through needle stick injuries had greatly increased in the medical industry. Any needle, once it has contacted blood, is a potentially lethal instrument. Accidental needle stick injuries are the main cause of occupationally acquired Hepatitis B, HIV, and other infections. Such injuries occur, all too often, both during use and after disposal of needles.
The spread of Hepatitis B and HIV among the patient population has highlighted the serious implications of needle stick injuries. Healthcare personnel, particularly those working in high risk areas (i.e., Hematology, Casualty, intensive care, sexually transmitted diseases, Renal, etc.) need protection from potential infection and consequent anxiety. Hospital management has a statutory duty to protect its staff against occupational hazards and need to reduce the cost of post needle-stick testing and potential liability.
Devices intended to make the manual resheathing of needles safer are no answer; this type of device will not protect the user during needle use or against careless disposal. What is needed is a new safety needle that automatically and permanently covers the needle point before use and as soon as it is withdrawn from the patient: an accident-proof needle.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,936,830 and 4,813,940 disclose disposable hypodermic syringes that have an automatic covering device for the needle after use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,490 also disclose a disposable hypodermic syringe that has a slidable sleeve that is manually slidable over a contaminated needle. None of this prior art discloses the instant invention.